


It Cant Be The Same

by wolfy885



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Cutting, Depressed Sherlock, Drug Use, Drugs, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Past Abuse, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy885/pseuds/wolfy885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one cares about Sherlock Holmes. His mom died, his dad abuses him, and his brother is never around. But then a small light opens up in his small, dark world. John Watson. It doesn't take long for Sherlock to trust John. Some problems will get in the way. But will Sherlock stay with the darkness in his life, or will John be able to change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Cant Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. I hope you enjoy it. Love you guys! :)

"I'm not going." Sherlock said sleepily and pulled his sheets up to his nose.

"Sherlock, it is the first day of school. You have to go." Mycroft said as he pulled the covers off of Sherlock.

"Mycroft! Leave me alone!" Sherlock yelled and threw his pillow at his brothers head.

"Don't yell, Sherlock. We'll wake up dad."

Sherlock stared at him for a moment, under half lidded eyes then got up reluctantly.

He pulled on his trousers and buttoned up his favorite shirt. He forgot the bruising from his dad last night so it hurt when he put his shirt on. He covered up the black and blue bag under his right eyes with some make-up; but that didn't really help at all. He dreaded going to school. He always has hated it. Even on the first day he gets called a 'freak' and a 'faget'. He has been to four different schools and he hated them all. And another school tops that. Five. Five different schools and he will hate them all. 

"Try to make some friends, Sherlock." Mycroft said.

"Still here? Why don't you go eat yourself to death before dad beats it out of us." Sherlock said and walked to the bathroom.

He quickly got ready in the bathroom and grabbed his stuff. He crept through the living room not to wake up his father. But that didn't quite work out too well.

"Where are you going, asshole?" His father said gruffly and attempted to get up, but fell onto the coffee table. 

Sherlock turned around slowly. "School..." He croaked.

"I have to go to school."

"No you don't. You've always hated it. Now... why don't you come over here and give me a little kiss?" His father stuck out the side of his face and puckered his lips. "Come on... I always love it when you scream... why don't we make that happen right now?"

"No! Leave me alone!!" Sherlock shouted and punched his dad's face. He grabbed his coat and his book bag as fast as he could and ran out of the house.

"Come back here! Fuck you Sherlock!! I hate you!!" His father screamed from the house as Sherlock ran away.

\---

Sherlock got to the school sweaty and sore. This school was huge. Three stories and four different buildings. 

'Obviously four buildings. One academic building, one fine arts building, one gym, and one cafeteria.'

He walked to the office to get his schedule. There was a girl typing away at the computer there. He cleared his throat. She looked up startled and immediately gasped.

"Schedule for Sherlock Holmes." He said quietly. 

She handed it to him without saying a word.

He walked out of the office and looked at the paper:

1P- Adv. English R224

2P- Adv. Algebra R243

3P- World History R301

4P- Chemistry R117

5P- Health R132

Lunch C

6P- Technology R327

'Okay... I can get through today... just today.' He thought and walked to his class. He knew exactly where the classroom was. He walked up a large flight of stairs and turned the corner to a hallway. But just when he did, a boy ran into him. 

"Oh, shit... I'm sorry!" The boy said quickly. He had short blonde hair and a sweatshirt with jeans on.

'Captain of the rugby team. Just broke up with his girlfriend. Sister is an alcoholic. She is now in some kind of expensive rehab center. And she just broke up with her girlfriend as well. And is studying to be a doctor, but not any doctor; an army one. Has been wanting to be one for all of his life. Is secretly homosexual, but doesn't want to tell anyone. Because of the fear of being made fun of.'

"That... was amazing!" The boy said loudly.

Sherlock hadn't realized that he had said it out loud. And he was shocked that the boy thought that was amazing.

"Really?" He asked confused.

"Yes! How did you know all of the stuff?"

"Well... you have a rugby shirt on under your sweatshirt. That means you like to show off to people. You almost always have it on. You are proud to be on the rugby team, but you have too much pride in yourself. You have a necklace that has a picture of your sister in it. And you still that the ink stamp that they put on your hand to get into the rehab center to see her. Your father was military, so you have wanted to follow in his footsteps all your life. You wouldn't fold up your cloths like that, so someone would have to have folded them for you. Mother, no. She would of just done it normally. But army father, he folds it military style. And your underwear are an obvious color, that show far above your waistline."

"Wow... that is so amazing!" The boy said.

"Oh... well... that's not what people normally say..."

"What do people normally say?"

"Piss off." Sherlock responded quickly. The boy must of found that extremely funny because he burst out laughing. He laughed at that for a good minute until he stopped and smiled up at Sherlock. Sherlock looked into his eyes and felt a smile creep up on his face.

"I'm John, John Watson." He smiled.

"Sherlock Holmes." 

"So... I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" John asked.

"Uh... yeah..." Sherlock said slowly.

"Could I ask you what happened to your eye? Or would you rather not answer?" John looked sad for a moment, as if he knew what Sherlock was going though, but then it faded.

"Um...." Sherlock rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "I'd... uh... rather not... talk about it...." 

"Oh, of course... Can I see your schedule?" John said quickly changing the subject.

"Sure..." Sherlock pulled the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to John. He looked it over and smiled at Sherlock. There was something about John's smile that made Sherlock feel things he never felt before. Sherlock smiled back a sincere smile. He had only known this boy for a couple of minutes but he feels like he has known him forever. 

"Nice, we have third, fourth, and fifth period... oh, and also lunch together!" He said and punched Sherlock on the shoulder. Even if John was shorter than him, he was still stronger. It kind of hurt a little bit, but he didn't want to show any pain. John handed Sherlock back the paper. Just when he did that, a group of boys walk up behind John.

"Hey John, what are you doing with this freak?" One of the boys asked. 

"Yeah... why are you hanging out with him?" Another one said. "Get away from him, faget. John doesn't like you..."

John looked at Sherlock and frowned. "I'm sorry, Sherlock... I'll see you later." John then smiled and walked away with his friends.

\---

'Elementary' Sherlock thought in his first class. English... way too easy. The whole time he was thinking about something else: John. He had never felt like that towards anyone. And he didn't like it. It was slowing him down. But why did he find this interest in John? He never liked anyone. Ever. So why would John be any different? These questions would float around his mind. He tried to think of something else, but John was clouding his mind and he could stop thinking about the blonde. He vaguely remembers going to his algebra class. It was all a blur, because he was in his mind palace. He has next class with John. He really should delete John. He was holding Sherlock back. And Sherlock didn't want anything to hold him back from..... other things....

"Mr. Holmes... the bell has rung..." Sherlock's teacher waved her hand in front of his face. 

"Oh... sorry," Sherlock grabbed his things and walked out.

He was walking to History when he saw John's friends. He didn't see John though. He tried to avoid them, but that didn't work out so well. They saw him...

'Shit...' Sherlock thought. The next thing he knew he was being pushed up against the lockers. 

"Oi, mate! Back off of Johnny for us. Kay?" One boy said.

"Yeah! We don't want some fag taking Johnny Boy away from us!" Another boy said in a sarcastic voice, and the rest of them laughed. 

"So what is this?" The tallest boy pointed at Sherlock's eye. "Your Daddy beat you up?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Your one to talk..." Sherlock interrupted. "At least I don't fuck my best friends mom..."

The tall boy gasped and his best friend looked at him. "You are a fucking freak!! You're stalking me!" He screeched.

"Ah... So you are fucking her..." Sherlock smirked. Then he felt the hard contact of a fist in his stomach and ribs. All of the others joined in. Sherlock couldn't feel the pain anymore. He wished he would die. New bruises will form over the old ones. He could taste blood and his ears were clogged. Then it was black.

\---

"Sherlock! Sherlock! Sherlock, are you okay?!" 

Sherlock could hear a familiar voice calling from, what sounded like, very far away. His vision came back in a second and he saw John's face. He was laying in a bed, in an unfamiliar room. He had his ribs and stomach bandaged up and he could barely see out of his right eye. And his nose hurt badly.

"Wha-... Where am I?" Sherlock croaked. His mouth was dry.

"Uh.... I took you to my house. You came into class with a broken nose and bruises all over you. And you weren't making a lot of sense. So I took you out. The teacher understood. So I called my mum to pick us up. She came as quickly as she could. So now you are here." John smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Why are you doing this for me? You don't even know me..." 

"Because... I want to be your friend. And I'm so sorry about the guys. I really am."

"I don't have any friends..." Sherlock tried to sit up, but John sat on the edge of the bed and pushed him down gently. John's hand was warm and strong. Sherlock complied and fell back onto the pillow.

"Well... I guess I'll have to keep trying then!" John laughed. Again... Sherlock smiled at John.

"This... what you are doing for me... its.... good...." 

"Your welcome." John smiled. "I guess you aren't going home for a couple of days... Do your parents know about this?" 

Sherlock looked away. He didn't want to think about his father right now. He never wanted to go home. Ever. He hated home. He hated school. He hated everything. 

"Sherlock..." John said slowly. He sat up on the bed next to Sherlock. "Is it bad?" He asked. "Please tell me..." 

Sherlock could hold back anymore. He fell apart at that moment. He just started crying. He fell into John's arms, crying into his shirt. He could hear John hushing him and he could feel him rubbing his back slowly.

"My... mom... died when... I was 2 and... when my... brother was 7...." John brushed the tears off of Sherlock's face. "...And father fell apart... after... that..." Sherlock paused and took a deep breath. "He got into alcohol.... and started to.... abuse....me and... my brother....but... he... he... he... likes it when... I scream...." Sherlock couldn't talk anymore. And he could stop himself from telling all of this to John. 

"Oh my god... Sherlock... I... am... so sorry...." John was crying, too. "Has he...." John paused. He couldn't finish what he was going to say.

"Yes. He does... it... all of... the time..." Sherlock realized that he was holding John and John was holding him. "I... just want it to go away.... I just want... someone to... care..."

 

"Sherlock.... I care..." John said slowly.

"What? You... do??" Sherlock asked sitting up, to see John's face.

"Yes, I care... about you... and I know it sounds fucking crazy... even though we just met a couple of hours ago.... but I do care." John smiled. "Is that okay?"

"I-I-I never had anyone care.... about me.... before..." Sherlock said and looked into John's dark blue eyes, then down at his lips. The dim lamp that the corner of the room highlighted John's features. 

John chuckled, "Well, I do. And forget the people who hurt you. Fuck them. There will always be someone out there to care about you. And I guess the only people is me and your brother..." John got up and retrieved a wet cloth. He slowly brought it up to Sherlock's eye.

"Could I?" John asked reluctantly. Sherlock nodded and felt the cold cloth on his eye. John was very gentle to make sure not to hurt him. Sherlock never had anyone help his wounds before and it felt nice that he knew at least one person the cared. Mycroft was gone most of the time at his boarding school and Sherlock rarely got to see him. So he felt abandoned by the only person to loved him. Now John was the only who cared about him. It made him feel...happy. He smiled at John.

"What are you smiling at?" John asked and smiled back.

Sherlock hadn't realized that he was smiling. He started blushing. "It-Its just... you are the only person that has cared about...me... my brother hasn't been around a lot. And everyone I meet, hurts me... in any way that they can...." One tear fell from his face and John wiped it off.

"Aww... Sherlock. Well, you have someone that cares a whole lot 'bout you, okay? And, like I said before, fuck them. You are so smart. You told me my life's story just by looking at me! That's amazing! I never knew anyone could do that! And let alone good-looking..." John chuckled, then set the cloth on the nightstand and got up.

"You-you think... that? R-really?" He never had anyone call him smart or good-looking. Sherlock always thought that he was ugly. All legs and arms, an odd shaped face, and hair that he could never control.

"Yes... Now get some rest. I want you to sleep. If you need anything, just call me, 'kay?" John smiled and turned around at the door.

Sherlock nodded and John walked out.

\---

'No... Leave me alone! Get away from me... I hate you! No! Dad! Stop! Please!!'

Sherlock woke up sweaty. His whole body hurt. He could barely move, but he couldn't stay here. He had to heal... faster.

He got up slowly and put his coat on. Maybe he should write a letter? Sherlock found a piece of paper and a pen on the nightstand. 

'Dear John, 

Thank you for everything. But I cannot stay. You have helped a lot. But I don't belong here. I will be somewhere where you cannot find me. So don't try looking for me. It's nice to have someone care about me... 

Sherlock Holmes

With that, Sherlock placed the note on the bed, and left.

\---

"I'll give you it, if you give me a kiss..."

"Of course you would want a kiss from me... Sebby...." Sherlock smirked, but kissed him anyway. 

It was gross. Seb was discussing. Sherlock could taste the tobacco and beer on his breath. Seb shoved his tongue in Sherlock's mouth. He gagged, but couldn't do anything because he was bound to a chair. Easy... Sherlock could easily get out of handcuffs, but not yet... he wanted to get what he came for. Then Seb started to unbutton his shirt. Sherlock pushed him away as best as he could.

"You just said, if I gave you a kiss... Now give me it..." Sherlock motioned to the small bag on the table. Seb laughed.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're just a kid! I'll give it to you when IM ready." Seb ripped Sherlock's shirt off, then unbuttoned his pants.

'Well... might as well get this over with...' Sherlock thought as Seb started kissing him again. He carefully snaked his hands out of the handcuffs and held them, so that they wouldn't drop. He pushed Seb off of him and punched him as hard as he could. Then he grabbed the bag and ran out.

"Get back here! Next time, I'm going to fucking kill your ass!!" He heard Seb yell from behind him.

Sherlock found an abandoned building that was practically falling part. He crept in and sat on the floor. He pulled up a dusty table and put it in front of him. Then took the small bag out of his pocket and dumped the contents on the table.

Cocaine. 

This always made Sherlock feel better. He took a small piece of paper out of his pocket and folded it, into a straw shape. Then he lined up the coke and snorted it in.

"Ah... Fuck! Fuuuccckkk....!!" Sherlock said out loud. He fell back and lied there for a while. Then he got on his phone, when it started to kick in. He was going to call.... John...

It rang for a while, until he answered: "Hello?" 

Sherlock giggled, "Hi, John!!" He said happily

"Oh my god! Sherlock? Are you okay?! You left this note on the bed... I have-"

Sherlock cut him off, "You know..." He laughed, "You are so... so-so... so sexy...."

"Sherlock? Are you okay??" John responded.

"I'm fine, John!!" Sherlock giggled furiously.

"Wait... are you high? What did you take??"

"What are you talking... about? I only breathed the... magical white dust... it was nice..." Sherlock sighed happily.

"Cocaine?!? Are you crazy, Sherlock?! Where are you?!" John screamed at him.

"Have I ever told you... that I love you... Johnny....?"

"Where are you?!" John screamed again.

"I'm in a house... where the magical dust is!!" Sherlock shouted back. "I see... trees and.... trees!" He giggled again.

"I am coming to find you... do NOT move!" John said, then hung up.

Sherlock giggled and turned on his side. He felt like he was floating... and it was amazing! He couldn't even feel the pain in his body anymore. His stomach hurt, he hadn't eaten in a couple of days. 

"Fuck-" He threw up, then passed out.

\---

He woke up a short time later, freezing cold. Just when he did, he saw John kick the door in. 

"Sherlock?!" John shouted and ran to him. John knelt next to Sherlock and pulled his head on John's lap.

"Please... Sherlock..." John whispered and pushed the hair out of Sherlock's eyes. "Why would you do this?" 

"I told you... not to... look for... me..." Sherlock said slowly.

"Well... you called me... you weren't making sense, but I could figure it out. So I tracked the call. It led me here." John's mouth quivered up and his eyes began to water.

"What did I say? I mean... do you remember what I said?" Sherlock asked and closed his eyes. 

"No... Come on... lets get you home... you smell." John chuckled and pulled Sherlock's arm around his shoulder, then got up slowly.

\---

"Come on... we are almost home. Just a few more steps..." John said sounding strained as he has to practically carry Sherlock all the way to his house. He got to the front of his house and opened the door. Good thing John's parents were at work, and Harry was out. John wouldn't know how they would react to seeing Sherlock in such state. They climbed the stairs and fell into John's room. John set Sherlock on his bed and took is coat off for him. 

"You need to get in the shower. I'll leave you alone for that... its right over there." John motioned to the door with his thumb.

Sherlock tried to sit up, but his head hurt. "Could you help me... please? I cant feel my arms..."

John blushed for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Okay... come here..." John sighed and grabbed Sherlock by his arms to sit him up. He unbuttoned Sherlock's shirt, slowly revealing a milky white patch of skin. John almost forgot how to breath when he finished. He never knew someone could be that... well... beautiful, even with bandages and bruises all over them. "Wow...." John croaked. "You-you... you are... very... uh... good...." 

"Thank you, John... but flirting is not the top priority right now. I smell like puke and sweat, you have to re-do my bandages, and I have to sleep. Now, can you please help me to the bathroom?" Sherlock said firmly. He didn't want to get attached to John. Not at all. Because he knew that he would put John in danger. 

"Right. Sorry..." John responded quickly. He hopped up and grabbed Sherlock's arms and drug him to the bathroom, forgetting that he had hurt his arm. 

"Ow! John! Slow down..." Sherlock said and recoiled from John's grasp and backed up a little. 

"Oh... Sherlock... I am so sorry. I forgot..." John walked to Sherlock and offered his hand again, this time, much more gently. Sherlock blushed and smiled, then took John's hand. "Come on... lets get you cleaned up..." John pulled Sherlock slowly to the bathroom. He set Sherlock down on the toilet and ran a bath. "Wait... do you want to take a shower instead?" John stopped the water and looked at Sherlock. 

"No... its fine..." Sherlock smiled and John turned the water back on. Sherlock couldn't remember the last time he smiled this much. Ever. But, John made him feel high without any drugs. Sherlock started giggling again. John looked up startled.

"What?" John said through a smile. Sherlock just kept giggling. "What? Sherlock... are you still high? Oh... god... it should of worn off by-"

Sherlock cut him off. "No, John. I'm perfectly well. I'm just so... happy... I don't know why. Its just... when I see you... I feel good inside..." He finished giggling. 

How John wanted to kiss this boy to badly! He was perfect! And he just admitted that he feels happy when he sees John. After all of the shit that this boy goes though, he feels happy when he sees John. Ordinary John. Just John. Just him... 

"John?" Sherlock asked. 

"Yes, Sherlock?" 

"The tub is overflowing..." Sherlock responded slowly. 

"Wha- Oh Shit! Fuck!" John unplugged the bathtub and soaked up the water on the floor with some towels. He turned around to Sherlock and stopped breathing. He almost choked on his own spit. Sherlock was naked. This beautiful creature standing right in front of John. "Sher-" 

"I appreciate what you are doing for me, John." Sherlock smirked and stepped into the tub. "Thank you." He sunk down until only his face was out of the water. Then sat up slowly and started to wash his hair. 

"Uh... Um... I-I-I'm... going to..." John couldn't get a sentence together. "I'll... um... be downstairs..." John finished quickly and ran out of the bathroom. He ran downstairs and when straight to the bathroom. What was that?! Sherlock was naked in front of him. And he got an erection, just by staring at him? Get yourself together! He is your friend. And you just met him yesterday! Well... during that time, he has told you his whole life story, he told you that you are the only one who cares and makes him happy, you saved him from overdosing, and you saw him naked. Wow. 

John looked at himself in the mirror and then down at the bulge in his pants. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fuck you, Sherlock Holmes... fuck you." John said and shoved his hand into his pants. 

\---

After John finished his... activities, he went back upstairs to check on Sherlock. 

"Sherlock? Are you okay?" John called to the outside of the bathroom door as he knocked. He heard the water splash around and it sounded like Sherlock slipped. 

"Uh... John... Yeah... I'm fine...." Sherlock sounded very nervous. 

"Are you sure... you don't sound very-" 

"John... please... just go away for now. I'll call you when I'm done... thank you..." He heard Sherlock grunt and hiss in pain. 

"Sherlock... what are you doing?" John asked slowly. 

"Nothing! Please go a-" John busted through the door, to a horrific sight. Sherlock was cutting himself deeply. The water was red with his blood and he had blood all over his face. 

"Sherlock!!" John ran to him and wrestled the small blade out of Sherlock's hand. Water splashed all over the place and John practically fell in. John got it and threw it away. "Sherlock?!?!" John sat on the edge of the tub. "Why would you do this?" He whispered. Tears filled his eyes, threatening to spill over. 

"John..." Sherlock sat up, bloody water flowing down his naked body. Right now Sherlock's body didn't bother John... just for right now. "I-I-I'm so... so... so very sorry..." His eyes reddened. He ran the tip of his finger on John's jawline. He picked up a tear during that. 

"Why would... you hurt...-just why... why would you do this?!" The last part came out to a scream then John furiously started crying. 

"I'm-so sorry... John... I was just... thinking... about what my dad... has done to me... and I couldn't take.. the pain anymore... I'm... just-so sorry..." He paused and took a deep breath. "I had... to get rid... of the pain..."

John sighed and sniffled up his tears. He looked at the huge gashes on Sherlock's arms. They were still bleeding. John got up and went to the bedroom for a minute, then came back with bandages. He sat them down on the sink and got a towel.

"Come on..." John said slowly, and picked Sherlock up by his upper-arms, but there were cuts there too.

"Its fine, John... just get me out..." John stood Sherlock up and unplugged the tub. Sherlock stepped out and dried himself off. John watched him now. He was still so beautiful. He had long legs and torso, which made him look even taller. Sherlock had at least a foot on John. John realized that Sherlock had stepped closer to him, with the towel around his waist. Then he held out his arms.

"Would you?" Sherlock whispered and nodded towards the bandages. "You also have to re-do the ones on my ribs." John looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Please tell me if this hurts you. I'll stop whenever you need me too." John grabbed the bandages and quickly finished covering his arms. He stepped back and knelt so he could pull off the ones on his ribs. 

"Ow... fuck..." Sherlock quietly hissed. John immediately stopped.

"Oh god... I'm so sor-"

"John... I'm fine.... Just keep going." Sherlock smiled as John pulled the rest of the bandages off. John saw that Sherlock looked, surprisingly, a lot better than he thought. The bruises had gone down a lot. And the one gash that he had, was scabbing over. John smiled at his healing for Sherlock. He grabbed the alcohol from the cabinet and a few cotton swabs.

"Okay... now this part will hurt... just like before... tell me if I have to stop." John slowly poured the alcohol on the swab and dabbed over the gash. Sherlock hissed and jumped a little, but tried to conceal it with a couple coughs. Then John wrapped new bandages around Sherlock's beautiful, long torso.

"There..." John stood up and looked at Sherlock. It looked like someone broke him in a bunch of little pieces and then tried to sew him back together. Like Frankenstein. John chuckled. 

"What?" Sherlock asked and looked John in his eyes. "What?" Sherlock was starting to get annoyed. "What did I do this time?"

"I was just thinking... that you look like... Frankenstein..." John laughed. Sherlock stared at him. "What? Do you not know who that is?" John asked.

"No... I delete things that my mind thinks are unimportant. I might of heard of it..." 

"Oh... fuck. Then we have to watch it! I'm pretty sure I have it." John walked out of the bathroom and knelt down at the CD rack below the T.V. He rustled through it until he found it. "I have it! I thought I lost it." John smiled and started the movie. He got up and changed into his pajamas. He watched as Sherlock brushed his teeth and then came out and put some on too. While he did, Sherlock let the towel fall, and John got a perfect view of his arse. He licked his lips, then blushed. 

"John... I would like it if you stopped staring at my arse now...." Sherlock snickered and then pulled up his pajama pants, but he didn't put on a shirt. John blushed furiously and smiled. He climbed into bed slowly. Then he saw John reach down under the bed and pull up a bag. 

"Want some candy?" John asked and smiled widely. Sherlock nodded and grabbed a hand full. He ate it extremely fast. John chuckled. "Come here..." John held out his arm and Sherlock scooted over and nestled into John's chest. He was so warm. John wished this feeling would never end. It was amazing. "Sherlock..." He whispered and muted the T.V. 

Sherlock sat up and looked John in the eyes. "What John? Is there something wrong?" He asked nervously.

John smiled and looked all over Sherlock's face. His eyes, his nose, his mouth. Those lips, on his... He just wonders what they would taste like...

Sherlock obviously knowing what John was thinking, leaned in a little closer. Until there noses where almost touching. He could feel John's breath and hear his heartbeat. It was the most perfect moment. "John..." He whispered hoarsely.

John couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Sherlock's. John felt a blot of electricity run though him, from head to toe. He could taste the slight mint of his toothpaste and the sweet taste of the candy. John could tell that Sherlock was very inexperienced. Probably because this was his REAL first kiss. He opened his eyes and saw Sherlock had his eyes closed, too. Then Sherlock ran his tongue over John's bottom lip, and John opened his mouth for entrance. Sherlock wrapped his arms around the back of John's head and deepened the kiss. They kissed for a good five or ten minutes until they the both pulled back for air. 

"You were... amazing..." John said out of breath. He smiled and blushed.

"Hardly... I've never... done that... before..." 

John chuckled and pulled Sherlock closer then un-muted the T.V. 

"I think... I think... I love you, John..." Sherlock said a while later.

John's heart skipped a beat. Sherlock... the only one. The only one who could really make him laugh. The only one who could really make him smiled. The only one who could really make him love.

"I think I love you too, Sherlock." John smiled and kissed Sherlock once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you guys! I will start to work on the next story very soon! The next one will have a bunch of smut... ;)  
> P.S.- Sorry if there is any spelling errors!


End file.
